This invention relates to an electric component with a lead wire connection terminal, and more particularly to a high-voltage variable resistor unit.
An electric component unit such as a high-voltage variable resistor unit called a focus pack or the like typically includes a terminal for connection of a lead wire or a lead wire connection terminal which is adapted to connect a lead wire to an end of an insulating casing of the unit by soldering. The connection is conventionally carried out in such a manner that the lead wire connection terminal is interposedly held at a part thereof in at least one terminal holder which is provided on a terminal fixture arranged on an edge of the insulating casing and includes a pair of holding elements. However, holding of the lead wire connection terminal in the terminal holder while interposing it between the holding elements has a disadvantage that application of excessive or improper force to the lead wire connection terminal causes raising of the lead wire connection terminal, leading to a failure in centering or accurate positioning of the lead wire connection terminal. Also, holding of the lead wire connection terminal in the terminal holder has another disadvantage of causing rotation or pivotal movement of the lead wire connection terminal, when the lead wire connection terminal is made by bending a rod-like or linear conductor of a circular shape in cross section. In order to eliminate raising of the lead wire connection terminal and rotation thereof, techniques of breaking the terminal holder by welding or those of mounting, on the terminal fixture of the insulating casing, a combined component which is engaged with a part of the lead wire connection terminal to prevent rotation of the terminal are proposed as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57435/1989 and Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 204900/1992 and 78876/1994, respectively.
However, the lead wire connection terminal fixing structure proposed requires welding or the combined component for mounting the terminal. Also, holding of the lead wire connection terminal in the terminal holder while interposing it between the holding elements causes rotation of the lead wire connection terminal, leading to a failure in soldering. This, when the electric component unit such as the high-voltage variable resistor unit or the like is to be incorporated in an electric appliance, causes displacement or deviation of the lead wire connection terminal, resulting in the incorporation being failed or the electric appliance being defective.